


La forza dell'immaginazione

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La forza dell’immaginazioneFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu "Cosa mi faresti se fossi lì con te?"Parole: 912





	La forza dell'immaginazione

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La forza dell’immaginazione  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu "Cosa mi faresti se fossi lì con te?"  
> Parole: 912

Atobe aveva finito di testare sia la webcam che il microfono del suo nuovo portatile e, una volta costatato che tutto funzionasse a dovere, avrebbe solamente dovuto avviare la videochiamata in modo da collegarsi finalmente in Germania.  
Aveva a lungo cercato un modo per rimanere in contatto con Tezuka, ma quello era forse l’unico che gli permettesse di poter sia vederlo sia sentire la sua voce. Uno come lui avrebbe potuto facilmente permettersi un viaggio fino in Europa, ma attualmente aveva delle responsabilità che non gli permettevano di lasciare Tokyo e quella si era rivelata essere l’unica possibilità.  
Certo, non poteva essere qualcosa di concreto, in verità lui avrebbe sentir il suo profumo e avvertire il contatto con la sua pelle, ma il quello era un modo per evitare di provare così intensamente la reciproca mancanza.

Appena Keigo avviò la videochiamata, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di farlo che subito Kunimitsu rispose. Era chiaro che anche lui sentisse la sua assenza e di questo in qualche modo n’era contento.  
Se doveva essere sincero, non è che si fosse aspettato molto, ma quasi non poteva credere alla meravigliosa visione che i suoi occhi erano intenti ad osservare.  
La flebile luce dello schermo illuminava leggermente il corpo nudo di Tezuka. Era completamente spogliato, proprio come se avesse voluto coglierlo di sorpresa: ci era riuscito benissimo!  
«Vedo che sei già pronto: ti sono proprio mancato».  
«Non ti sembra ovvio che io senta la tua mancanza?».  
Guardandolo il modo in cui era combinato, era talmente evidente che chiunque non conoscesse quel ragazzo o avrebbe capito cosa in realtà provasse, oppure l’avrebbe scambiato per un maniaco.  
«Allora non perdiamo altro tempo».  
Atobe si tolse i vestiti mostrandosi all’altro in tutta la sua nudità. Era completamente certo che Kunimitsu non fosse più nella pelle ed era appena arrivato il momento di fare le cose serie.  
«Cosa mi faresti se fossi lì con te?». Gli aveva fatto davvero una simile domanda? Se era così, significava solo che la sua mente sentisse davvero un bisogno viscerale.  
«Cosa ti farei? Credo che tu lo sappia benissimo: ti bacerei». Non era poi tanto difficile farlo andare in estasi, sembrava che a Keigo bastasse modellare la sua voce per ottenere toni sensuali. Per questo adorava sussurrare al suo orecchio – ma in quell’istante doveva accontentarsi del microfono – con quelle sfumature scottanti. «Sai cosa, vero Tezuka? Sì, esatto, il collo e sarebbe così intenso che probabilmente ti lascerei un grosso succhiotto».  
Tezuka con le dita si sfiorò nell’esatto punto in cui immaginava che l’avrebbe baciato, come se volesse simulare le sue labbra, ma l’effetto non sarebbe mai stato di eguale intensità.  
«Sì proprio lì» sussurrò Keigo eroticamente. «Poi scenderei verso il tuo ventre, lo leccherei così tanto da aver la lingua a pezzi e probabilmente non riuscirei più a muoverla per un bel pel po’ di tempo».  
Con il dito Kunimitsu simulò il tracciato della sua lingua, quello che aveva eseguito volte e, con provabilità, l’altro era finito con impararlo a memoria.  
«Poi, avvicinerei le mie labbra alla tua erezione e…». Non aveva terminato la frase per vedere se Tezuka fosse stato in grado d’intuire cosa lui avrebbe voluto fare e non ne rimase deluso.  
«Me la succhieresti». Il modo in cui Kunimitsu avvolse la mano attorno all’intimità era talmente erotico che Keigo avrebbe voluto prendere l’aereo e volarsene dritto in Germania solamente per potergli dare sollievo con la bocca, ma questo al momento non era affatto fattibile.  
Sapeva che nella sua mente stava avendo l’illusione che fosse davvero lui a succhiargli l’erezione, poteva solo usare la fantasia e questo non era un bene in un certo verso.  
«Proprio così, Tezuka: lo succhierei con passione fino a farti venire nella mia bocca». Si avvicinò al microfono e sussurrando allo schermo disse «A te piace la cosa».  
«Sì, Atobe… mi piace e non sai quanto».  
Continuò a muovere il palmo fino a quando non raggiunse l’orgasmo.  
Lo sperma cercò di trattenerlo nella sua mano perché, per quanto potesse sembrar innocuo, avrebbe potuto danneggiare il portatile di ultima generazione che gli aveva regalato una settimana prima.  
«Adesso cosa mi faresti Atobe?».  
«Sai benissimo cosa farei, vero Tezuka?».  
«Sì».  
Atobe vide con piacere Tezuka penetrarsi le proprie dita nel retto anale incominciando a simulare le sue spinte.  
Come poteva rimanere inerme di fronte tale scena? D'altronde Keigo si era trattenuto solo per quel momento e chiuse gli occhi cominciando a dar sfogo a tutta la sua fantasia.  
Kunimitsu gli si trovava di fronte disteso sul letto. Come ogni volta si meravigliava di quanto potesse essere stretto e bollente il suo corpo.  
«Tezuka, è bellissimo!» Gemette esattamente come se stesse davvero spingendo nel suo corpo, mentre in realtà stava solo simulando nella sua mano lo spessore del retto.  
Non è che fosse intenso come la realtà, ma anzi non gli assomigliava affatto, ma la forza dell’immaginazione non aveva limiti dando ad entrambi l’illusione che fra di loro non ci fosse una distanza così netta, ma che fossero davvero l’uno al fianco dell’altro.  
«Sto venendo Tezuka!».  
Nessuno dei due voleva chiudere la relazione, nonostante non fosse una passeggiata vivere una storia del genere. Sentivano così tanto la loro mancanza che la loro quotidianità era un vero inferno. Quel gioco al momento era l’unico modo che conoscessero per abbattere le distanze e sentirsi finalmente vicini.  
Atobe però era certo che un giorno finalmente avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, e allora sì che avrebbero fatto l’amore intensamente sfogando tutte le loro fantasie più intime.


End file.
